The Bond between two Brothers
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: John is sick of it. Since he had found his sons he has to listen to their bickering almost every day and he can't stand it anymore. When they stop at a gas station he leaves his sons alone in the Impala...which has consequenses...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

_Finally I managed to upload this fic.  
I wanted to upload it two days ago already, but i just couldn't find the time to do that nor to proofreading it. But here it is now and I hope you're going to like this silly, little and veeeeeery spontaneous idea of mine :3._  
_Warning: It's a tickle-fic_

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english_

_I hope you like it and feedback is much appreciate by me :3_

**_The Bond between two Brothers_******

John couldn't stand it anymore.

Sure it wasn't the first time that his sons Sam and Dean Winchester were caught in one of their many fights, but he had reached a point where he just couldn't stand their endless bickering anymore.

Since hours they drove through the country, because they had just finished a job together.

It wasn't something special, just a ghost that spread fear and terror in an old house.

John thought it would have been a great idea to work on this case together with his sons, because he wanted to improve his relationship with his youngest son Sam. It had worked well and he and Sam got a bit closer to each other after all these years of hatred against each other.

But right after the hunt had ended and the Winchester had taken place in the Impala the bickering between his sons had started all over again.

John didn't even know why they were fighting in the first place.

And he didn't care to be honest. He just wanted it to stop.

He ran his hands through his face as he watched how Dean threw one sassy comment after the other in Sam direction. Even in the flickering lights of the street lamps he could see how red Sam's face had turned due to his anger and he yelled some mean words back at Dean and John just wanted to open the door and jump out of the car at this point.

He sat in the backseat and there was no way out for him.

"Everything is your fault Dean!"

"My fault? Are you kidding me Sam? Who was the one who stood in my way and almost got shot in the head huh? Certainly not me!"

"I told you to wait but did you listen to me? Of course not! Why would you listen to your stupid little brother?!"

John could feel how his self-control slowly said goodbye and it was another sassy comment, coming from his oldest son, which made him lose it.

"Boys! Would you kindly stop it?!"

Immediately the two brothers stopped and Sam turned his head to his father while Dean looked into the rear mirror.

"Stay out of this dad. This is between me and Sam," Dean snarled at him and he was about to start all over again, but John rose his voice over his.

"Fine! If you want to start with your bickering all over again than do it, but without me! See the sign over there? There is a gas station not far away from here. I need to buy something for us anyways. While I do that you can bicker all you want, but when I am back you have settled this, do you understand me?"

For the rest of the way (until they reached the gas station) Sam and Dean wrapped themselves in silence. At least until John left the car. The moment the door closed and the oldest Winchester was out of sight Dean turned his head back to Sam and glared daggers at him and the bickering started all over again.

The fight had come out of nowhere and not even Sam or Dean knew exactly why they were fighting. It had just started all of a sudden. And here they were now: Cursing, yelling and throwing sassy comments at each other.

Maybe John was the reason for their fight.

None of them knew that and none of them cared at this very moment.

But even the worst dispute would end and so did this one as well.

With a last "Jerk" coming from Sam and a "Bitch" coming from Dean Silence returned to the inside of the Impala. Dean looked out of his window, avoiding eye contact to his brother who did the same, as he looked out of his window as well with his arms crossed above his chest and still an angry expression on his face.

Fights between him and his big brother weren't something new to him.

It happened pretty often since the last months and only God alone knew why.

Sam hated it. Hated it like nothing else on this planet.

Hell they were one family and they had found their father and had reunited with their family. They shouldn't sit in this car, fighting over something stupid like a hunt that was months ago. They should enjoy the free time they shared with each other, but he knew that Dean would be too proud to admit that and even Sam himself was too proud of admitting his mistakes he made. Sure there had been a lot of fighting in the past, mostly between him and his father.

But all of this was forgotten now…wasn't it?

A sharp poke to his side pulled him out of his thoughts and he jumped in his seat, turning his head around…and got the shivers when he saw how his brother closed his mouth and tilted his head questioningly at his reaction.

Dean wanted to talk to his brother and he had poked him into his side to get his attention, but he certainly didn't expect the jump when his finger made contact with said body part.

He quickly closed his mouth before he could say something, only to tilt his head and threw his brother a questioningly look.

Sam could almost feel the tension in the air by now and he could also feel how Goosebumps was rising on his skin when Dean's lips curled up a tiny little bit as realization seemed to hit him.

"Dude, what the hell is wrong with you?"

The younger hunter could hear the hint of amusement in his big brother's voice and Dean was about to poke him again, but Sam was quicker than he was and quickly grabbed his wrist and pushed the approaching hand away.

"Nothing is wrong with me Dean. Just…stop that and mind your own business!" he hissed, trying to sound even angrier than he already was, but he knew he couldn't fool his brother.

Dean had already seen enough and it wasn't long until a knowingly grin spread across his whole face. He managed to free his hand and before Sam could do anything against it, he poked him again. And again the younger hunter jumped and this time a tiny squeak left his lips and Dean could see how his lips twitched upwards.

The grin on his lips widened and he poked his little brother again.

And again and again and again until Sammy was a grinning, giggling and squirming mess.

"Don't tell me that you're still ticklish?" he heard his brother asked.

Sam wanted to say something but to his horror laughter was the only thing that poured over his lips the moment he opened his mouth. Laughter that got louder and more desperate the more Dean tickled him.

The older Winchester quickly went from poking his side to squeezing it and laughed himself when Sam jumped and squealed through his growing laughter. He twisted his body from side to side, tried to grab those mean hands, kicked his legs as much as he could and threw his head back when his brother had found an extra sensitive spot, right beneath his lower ribcage and lingered there until tears gathered in the corners of his eyes from laughing so much. He tried desperately to grab those mean, tickling hands that went for this sides and his stomach now, all the while laughing loudly and freely. He had his head thrown back against the headrest of the passenger seat and had squeezed his eyes shut as more and more ticklish sensation were running through his body.

And Dean couldn't stop laughing himself by now.

It had been years since he had tickled his brother, yet heard him laugh so heartily as in this moment. His heart was melting at the sight of a smiling, happy Sammy and all anger and fighting was long forgotten by now. Only laughter and happiness were left.

"D-Dean! No! S-stohohop thahahat!" Sam laughed and he tried to lean away from his brother's hands, but soon there was the car door in his back and no way out for him.

His brother chuckled and followed him by leaning forward and shoving his hands underneath his shirt at the same time to get at the bare skin of his stomach, making the younger Winchester howl with laughter and he tried to push his hands away. But it was no use because Dean was stronger than him and the tickling started to weaken him too.

"Stop? But why Sammy? To me it looks like you're enjoying this. I mean look at you: You're laughing sooooo much right now."

If he would have been able to he would have glared at him, but all Sam could do was laugh.

He gathered all of his remaining strength and he even managed to grab Dean's wrists and pulled his hands out from under his shirt and held them away from his body.

"S-stop Dean! We are no kids anymore. This is childish!" he said, panting slightly.

"Childish? Maybe. And soooo much fun at the same time. Come on Sam. Laugh a little more for me…"

Sam didn't even get the chance to answer or to do something.

He tried his very best to hold onto those mean hands of his brother, but Dean just waggled his eyebrows at him and leaned forward as much as he could. Sam knew what he would do to him and a nervous grin already appeared on his face as he slid down the seat, but his brother still followed him and when Dean was sure his brother was trapped between his own body and the seat and even the car door he attacked by pressing his lips against his neck, blowing a long, loud raspberry that had his brother's in stiches within a few seconds.

"Heh what's wrong with you Sammy? Too ticklish for that?"

This time he managed to shot a death glare into his big brother's direction, which lasted not long because the next raspberry found its way to his neck and his grip around Dean's wrists loosened until the elder was able to free his hands. He used this to his advantage immediately and he tilted the seat back, making his brother shriek in surprised as he leaned away from him only to flash his teeth in an evil grin and push Sam down until he lay on his back.

Still laughing Sam tried to get up, but was shoved back immediately by his brother.

Nimble fingers were back at his sides, tickling up and down, poking his ribs until they wormed their way under the younger hunter's arms. And Sam almost screamed with slightly hysterical laughter, squirming around on the seat and pressed his arms against his sides, only trapping those evil fingers underneath.

"S-STAHAHAP IT Y-YOU JEHEHERK!"

Dean chuckled, pressing his fingers deeper into the sensitive skin of his underarms, making his little brother shriek cutely.

"No way bitch! I am just starting," he shot back at him, eying the patch of bare skin that peeked out from where his brother's shirt had ridden up due to his squirming.

When Sam opened his eyes a bit and saw the look in his brother's green eyes his heart almost skipped a beat.

"D-DEAN! DEAHAHAN NOHOHO! D-DOHOHON'T YOU DAHAHAHARE!"

Another eyebrow waggle was his answer before Dean's head dipped down to his belly.

"You know you love it…" was the last thing Sam head before he was sent into a tickle-hell when the raspberries started…

John had gotten everything he wanted to buy and was on his way back to the car when he heard the screams for help coming clearly from the direction of the black Impala.

He didn't even need two seconds to think about it and he let his shopping bags drop to the ground, running towards the car while pulling a pistol out of the holster hidden under his black jacket.

"D-DAD! HELP ME!"

"Sam!"

The voice clearly belonged to his youngest son and his feet were moving faster than before.

The screams got louder and he could see how the car was shaking slightly and a hand banged against the misted car window.

John's heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought his heart was about to burst.

"DAHAHAD PLEAHAHASE! H-HEHEHELP! HE IS KIHIHILLNG MEHEHE!"

He immediately stopped in his movements and furrowed his brows.

Was Sam…laughing?

There was only one way to find out and he didn't think about it.

He just opened the car door after a few more seconds of listening to the almost hysterical sounding laughter of his youngest son and when the rear car door swung open, he couldn't believe what he saw.

A laughing and shrieking Sammy who squirmed around on his tilted back passenger seat and Dean almost lay on top of his brother and pressed his fingers under his arms. His lips were pressed against the younger hunter's stomach and he blew one raspberry after the other until tears were streaming down Sam's bright red cheeks and his laughter turned silent when a raspberry was blown right into his belly button.

None of them had noticed there father who watched the whole spectacle with much amusement and he had to bite his lips to prevent himself from laughing.

It had been way too long since he had seen his sons so carefree and happy as in this moment and it had been way too long since he had heard any of them laughing. It was a wonderful sight and he never wanted it to stop…

But when he looked into Sam's face he knew he had to do something to make Dean stop his playful but yet so unbearable tickle attack and that is why John cleared his throat when Sam's laughter went silent yet again. Immediately Dean stopped his attack, lifting his head up and felt how his own cheeks turned red when his father laughed at him.

"Looks like I can't leave you two alone for too long."

And the laughter started all over again and in this one little moment John was the happiest father on the whole world, because he knew he had two wonderful sons and that these wonderful sons had managed to settle their little fight and had replaced it with joy and laughter.

And he would make sure that the fighting wouldn't start again in the future.

After all Dean had shown him the perfect method to get rid of negative feelings and he would surely use this if he had to.

He was their father and the last member of the Winchester family and he would be there for his sons, no matter what would come.

And he would make sure that his sons were happy.

And he would never leave them ever again.

No.

This time he would stay by their sides until the bitter end…

**_The End_**


End file.
